warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Splash of Diamonds
Tornado's Splash of Diamonds will save the Storm For Silver's contest. Allegiances Main Character(s) Diamondshine ~ beautiful, golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Is bossy, annoying, very spoiled and popular. She obsesses over how she looks. She always tries to keep her twin sister, Splashgaze in her shadow. She has attracted many toms, who she just flirts with and move on. But she is after Tornadoblaze, who is the only tom in the clans who hasn't fallen for her charms. She is resentful at Splashgaze since she thinks that she stole him from her. Splashgaze ~ beautiful, pure white she-cat with silver patches and pale blue eyes. Is kind, but is a huge troublemaker. She never listens to anyone and is very creative. As the younger twin, she is dying to break free from her sister, Diamondshine's shadow. Her only best friend is the StormClan medicine cat apprentice, Tornadoblaze. She knows that her sister has a crush on Tornadoblaze, but she always tries to keep Diamondshine from him, hinting that she may like Tornadoblaze, too... Supporting Character(s) Tornadoblaze ~ strikingly handsome, white and silver tabby tom with a deep scar cutting across his left eye and luminous, blue-green eyes. Is extremely intelligent and kind, but is very enigmatic and quiet. He is the StormClan medicine cat apprentice and best friend to Splashgaze. He is calm, cool, and collected. He prefers to keep to himself most of the time, but is a good listener and loyal friend. He is a gifted fighter and hunter, but he likes the calm life of a medicine cat apprentice better than a warrior's. Only kit of Duskstrike, current deputy of StormClan. Other Characters Bravestar ~ handsome, dark tabby tom with calm, but piercing ice-blue eyes. Leader of StormClan. Duskstrike ~ nimble, brown-and-white tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Deputy of StormClan. Eaglefrost ~ mottled gray-brown tom. StormClan Medicine Cat. Lightberry ~ lithe, pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Expecting kits. Featherflight ~ pale gray she-cat with a white flash on her muzzle and green eyes. Lakeclaw ~ large, dark gray tom with a torn ear. Emberburn ~ mottled, brown and ginger tabby tom. Littlefoot ~ tiny, dainty calico and white she-cat with piercing ice-blue eyes. Juneshine ~ brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes. Thornheart ~ dark brown tom. Dewsparkle ~ pretty, pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked hind paw. I'll add more characters as the story goes on... Prologue Maybe if I could think of a good one Chapter One ''Splashgaze: "I should be part of that patrol, not that scrawny she-cat!" "You should have gone, Diamondshine," "Yeah, you are ''way better than Littlefoot by a long shot!" I roll my eyes. My twin sister, Diamondshine is complaining to Featherflight and some of the most popular toms in the clan on how she should have been in my father, Bravestar's hunting patrol, not Littlefoot, who is one of the best hunters in the clan. "Splashgaze!" I look up. Diamondshine's dark green gaze bored into me, but I didn't flinch. "Are you even listening?" I lash my white-and-silver patched tail. "Why should I even care?" I meow, keeping my tone even. "You should care since I'm your sister and I deserve to go on that hunting patrol," Diamondshine counters. The toms, Lakeclaw and Emberburn, nodded in agreement. "There are always other patrols that Bravestar will have," I hiss. "Don't get so worked up over something stupid!" Diamondshine just glared at me. She looked like she was about to pounce when the familiar scent of borage and goldenrod hit my nose. She calmed down and began to groom herself frantically. I spun around. A faint smile appeared on my lips. It was Tornadoblaze, the clan medicine cat apprentice. He had a bunch of herbs I don't know about in his jaws. Tornadoblaze is my best... and only true friend in the clan. "Hi, Tornadoblaze," Diamondshine meowed sweetly, batting her eyelashes dreamily at him. I hate how she does this every time a tom is around- it makes me want to throw up! I nearly groan. Lakeclaw and Emberburn sighed dreamily. Toms falls for it every time and will do anything for her, but her little act never works on Tornadoblaze for some reason. He just narrows his eyes and ignores her. "Hello, Splashgaze," He meows to me, his luminous blue-green eyes calm and mysterious. I nod at him. I hear a low, barely audible growl come from behind Tornadoblaze and I know that come from Diamondshine, who was now annoyed (and jealous). She always get mad at me since Tornadoblaze prefers to have me around than her. But I wouldn't blame her. It is really hard to get his attention. Even though he is smart, kind, and handsome, he is hard to understand most of the time and is very distant. I'm the only one who truly understands him, but it wasn't hard for me to get his attention. "Do want to help gather herbs with me?" He whispers quietly to me. "Eaglefrost said that Lightberry needs some herbs when her kits come," "Sure," I meowed, nodding. Lightberry is currently the only queen in the nursery and no kits have been born lately. There are no apprentices in the clan either, but most of senior warriors say that I still act like one. I have to agree with them there, but I seem to act more like a kit than an apprentice due to all the trouble I sometimes cause. Like the time I put fire ants in Juneshine's nest or when I jumped straight into a fight with a rogue when Duskstrike told me not to. I can't get myself out of trouble no matter how hard I try, but since I'm the one who usually causes it, I won't blame myself if I don't even try to stop. "Splashgaze," I turned back to Tornadoblaze, his eyes only mouse-tails from mine. "Are you coming?" "Yes," I meowed. "Just thinking-" "About Lightberry?" He finished. I always wonder how he always seems to know what I'm thinking of. "Yeah..." I meow. "Let's go or before we know it, it's leaf-bare," He nods and we headed out towards Starflower Fields. ''Diamondshine: I watched them leave camp. My golden tabby pelt was bristling with anger. ''Why in the name of StarClan does a hottie like Tornadoblaze prefers to gather herbs with a loser like Splashgaze than someone prettier and popular like me?! I think. Featherflight, one of my servants- I mean friends, pads to me, her green eyes dark and anger. "What are we going to do about this, Diamondshine?" I turned my head and glared at her. "You mean what am I'' going to do about this," I growled at her. "Y-yes, I meant I- I mean you," She stammered. "Better," I snort as I began to groom my pelt, which is now ruffled. "I'm going to have to try harder then... by making him jealous," I get up and pad around the clearing, looking for an easy tom to use. My eyes fall on Thornheart, who was chattering like a sparrow with Dewsparkle, a less popular she-cat with a deformed hind paw. I narrow my eyes. ''No! I think. I should be the only she-cat that popular toms should talk to! I stalked towards them, stopping only to fix my fur. "Hi, Thornheart," I purred dreamily, batting my eyelashes at him. "Oh, h-hi Diamondshine," He stammered. Dewsparkle narrowed her eyes at me. Category:Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Stand-Alone Stories Category:Contest Entries